Love Game
by Muise
Summary: AU. When Ichigo discovered he is in serious debt, the loaning company only gives him one way to freeze the account, he must "befriend" a particular woman.


**Author Notes: **This idea came to me while I was reading a manga and the song by Lady Gaga just so happen to come on while I was reading it. This story has been written in my more serious style like when I write _Learning to Cope_, which I've read over and seen I have written it very well, which is one of the reasons I'm doing a cleanup for all my stories, excluding this new piece. I rest assure nothing will be deleted, but updates may come slow because I'm reading through and trying to fix all the mistakes in each story I have. One of the reasons I need a Beta so it seems. Also, before anyone asks me, the full summary for this and the rest of my stories are on my profile page.

I'm happy to give this to you guys. I guess I'll just go ahead and say this is probably the first time for me to write in mostly Ichigo's point of view. I seem to always begin with Orihime. This was a big step for me in writing and I am very excited to see how this goes with you guys. Happy Birthday Ichigo! (Which isn't till tomorrow but who cares? XD)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Kubo Tite

**Theme: **"Love Game" by Lady Gaga

**Concept: **The H Manga "Velvet Kiss" by Harumi Chihiro

**Rated: **M

**Main Pairings:** IchiHime, RenRuki, IshiNem, ChaTats, GinRan, NnorNel, GrimSen, UraYoru (other will be added soon)

**Side Pairings:** IchiSen, AiHime, AiIchi, GrimNel (and others)

**Chapter Warning: **AU, A little OOC, Language, Sexual Situation, Sexual Reference, an OC

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Game<strong>_

_Chapter One_

_More Like Unlucky_

…

The area around them was bustling with people getting from place to place. He was sitting down drinking a cup of pure black coffee, not really in the mood for anything that could sweeten his tastes, being the usually dull eater he was. He was boring as he was indeed a very picky eater.

His eyes scanned around through the window as the busy streets were, always with cars and citizens on the move from place to place. All seemed perfectly normal and kept until one person ruined it all with the value of her mere presence in the loud streets of Karakura.

The world seemed to stop as she passed by. Her blazing auburn hair cascaded in waves all the way down to the small of her slender back and swished with the gentle breeze. She wore a tight light blue dress that frilled around underneath her chest, hugging her abdomen with a black lace bow that fluttered behind her along with her long and soft looking hair. She walked in simple grey flats and held her head up high with elegance and grace, like a noble princess from a faraway kingdom.

The man sitting in the café simply sipped his coffee and raised his brows with little interest at the display before him. He had never had the pleasure of seeing a girl as beautiful as she was, but he had other things to deal with rather than drooling over some well-kept doll unlike some of the other pathetic men fawning over her every step.

He turned his attention back to his newspaper to find what he had been looking for before his thoughts were disturbed. He had been searching for a report based after the death of some noble clan member a few weeks back.

Rumor had it that he had been poisoned over some dispute of him being married. It had gotten crazy with the media to find out what had really happen to the poor man. The report said that he had offered to marry someone from a rival clan and the date had been set, but he had backed out at the last minute due to bad gossip spreading of the other clan dealing illegal drugs. He cut off all connection with them so as not to foil his clan's good name. But he died only two weeks later of a bad reaction to something he had been eating.

The orange headed male scanned through the printed letters in search of any other information available at the time. Police seemed to not really care to dig too deeply into this case.

His brows went deeper when he was trying to concentrate on what he read next. The clan leader's younger sister was the only member with pure blood to be able to lead the clan next. Her name was in her brother's will and she will be receiving the whole company they ran and all of the land property they rented off.

This girl was going to be rich…

"Ah, I see you waited for me," said a smooth and calming voice. The man looked up and saw a male his age and height with raven black hair framing his face. His spectacles shined with the bright lighting in the room. "I would have thought you'd have left me behind, Kurosaki."

"Sounds like you don't like my showing of kindness, Ishida," Kurosaki Ichigo scoffed and finished off the rest of his coffee. He got out from his position on the chair and raised his hand at the head counter to signal the waitress for his bill.

Uryu scrunched his nose up and scowled at his friend. Ichigo paid the bill and left a tip.

They walked out of the café and made their way to their true destination for most of the day.

As they walked, Ichigo couldn't help but notice that the girl he had seen earlier was still in the surrounding area. She passed them by with a shopping bag in one of her small manicured hands. He stole a quick glance, and then returned to looking at where he was supposed to be going.

Ishida raised his brows, wondering what Ichigo was doing. But shrugged it off after a while. Let the man do what he wants, he had told himself.

The walk was silent except for the passerby's. Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and dragged his feet with arrogance. Ishida simply ignored the other man's pathetic example and did his walking much differently.

The office building they stood before was tall. Probably about forty stories high at the most. They walked in and waved at whoever bothered to greet them on their way inside.

A short petite women walked by, she help a plastic cup in her small hand filled with sweetened coffee. When she saw the two men walking in, she glared at them.

"You two are late," she stated. She deepened her glare and took another swig of her drink.

Ichigo frowned. "No we're not."

"Actually Kuchiki-san, me and Kurosaki have made it on time as usual." Uryu made his way over to his desk on the other side of the room to escape the smaller girl's wrath. "Now if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I have paper work to do just like everyone else here."

And with that he was gone, leaving a confused Ichigo with a fuming Kuchiki.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed under his breath and made a move to get where he was supposed to be. But before he could do so, a voice screeched him orders as the short girl tried to speak.

"Well that was-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Both he and the short girl stopped in their places, though she wasn't being the one named out. Ichigo looked to see who was calling his name. A girl with choppy blonde hair was waving her hand at him. "Unohana-sama wants to speak with you of important matters right now!"

The other girl let out air she hadn't known she was hold in when the main office door was slammed shut, causing both to flinch.

"What did you do now to piss off the Manager?"

"Shut it Rukia, I'm not in the mood," Ichigo said and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been stressing out all week over how he hadn't finished a deadline on time and now he was having to deal with this. It seemed like the world was out to get him or something now.

Suddenly the memories of his high school days flashed though his eyes. Yes, those had been the days. People feared and ignored him because of his permanent scowl and orange hair. But it seemed as he grew older, this became something people actually began to look up to. People seemed to think he did it only to gain respect.

The girl next to him waved him off.

"Well, I wouldn't keep her waiting," Rukia said and started walking away.

"Gee, thanks for the help," Ichigo muttered and walked over to the main office to suffer whatever fate had in store for him today.

He was determined now that someone had requested for him to have it made out on a grave stone his date of birth and now death.

He opened the door, and he was greeted by bright sunlight coming from the wide windows behind the black metal desk, behind that same desk also sat an elegant woman with a small smile gracing on her full red lips. She had her thick and long black hair held back in a braid. She wore a fine ruffled blouse and a black pencil skirt to have a professional air about her. This woman meant serious business.

Her eyes glinted with the same bitter amusement that had sent some workers running out of the room crying (female _and _male alike) at times. She had dark navy blues eyes and a pale complexion with a curved body. She motioned for him to sit down on one of the two leather chairs that face her desk. He gulped and sat down.

Her eyes never left him and she still kept her smile of death in the same place.

"So…" she began and closed her eyes with one of her infamous smiles. "I have heard that you made a move to try and ask the well-known HM Company to think about letting us advertise for them even though they have denied us several times in the past." Her tone dropped at the last few words, already sounding uninterested with the topic at hand.

Yes, Ichigo had heard of the company he was working for and its failed attempts at getting the HM franchise to corroborate with them. So Ichigo had tried to get them to in his own way, but they had never answered back. It had been a month ago so he assumed already that they had denied him just like all the others. He had never thought about word getting back to Unohana though. Which seemed to be very bad by the way she was smiling like she was about to kill someone. Either that or this was how she smiled.

Ichigo squirmed slightly in his chair, already feeling he was probably going to get some type of punishment for his actions.

"But…" she said and leaned in to rest her elbows on the desk with her head in her hands.

_But?_

Ichigo had unknowingly moved to the edge of the couch. His fingers were starting to dig into the armrest, slightly tearing into the delicate black leather.

Somehow he started to get the feeling this woman was enjoying his suspense, cause a wicked but happy grin grazed her lips.

"…You somehow managed to get the HM Company to agree with working with us." She said this with a newly made amazed tone as she wiggled her pointer finger at him. "You didn't even join us a year ago and yet you somehow did this," she praised highly. "The workers who have tried before and failed had been nearly veterans to this company! Do you know how amazing it is to know that an amateur such as yourself doing this has done to our company? By getting them to add us, we have just proved ourselves to a bucket load of others! So soon, we'll be getting all kinds of new clients!"

As his bossed showed her happiness by clapping her hands, Ichigo sweat dropped and fell back into his chair. He couldn't believe out of all those other people, that he had been the one to convince such a stubborn company to allow them on the inside. He was a newbie, yet somehow with what little skill he had, he had accomplished something huge!

"So… I'm not in trouble?" Ichigo had accidentally thought out loud. Unohana stopped and raised her brows in confusion.

"Trouble," she started to laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you Kurosaki-san, but you are far from it!"

She got up from her chair and walked over to him. She held out her hand.

It took him a while to realize what she was trying to do. He shot up from his spot and shook her hand.

She winked. "I expect to hear good things about you from now on Kurosaki-san," and with that, he was pushed out of her office by her secretary and left in the hallways with everyone who passed him giving him weird glances at his uncharacteristic grin.

"Uh…You seem… happy?" Rukia raised her thin eye brows at him with a small look of confusion. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Is it true then, did Unohana-sama steal your soul?"

Ichigo slapped her hand away from his face, glaring at her with annoyance. "What are you going on about now?"

Rukia cleared her throat. "Well, there is a rumor going around that the last person Unohana-sama 'punished' ended up going to a hospital for being frightened so bad they had a heart attack." She stated matter-of-factly and gave him a small nod.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the way to get to his desk.

"You're the last person I would expect to listen to some dumb rumor Rukia," Ichigo said. "Weren't you the one who told me the rumor about the leader of some clan dying from poisoning a few weeks back was a complete lie that the media came up with on a whim?"

"I-I…" Rukia went red and stood in her spot in complete silence.

Ichigo left her in her place when he heard she wasn't going to comment further on. He actually wasn't going to stay and chat with her either way, thinking about how he wasn't in the mood to talk to her anyway. He had work to get to.

When he got to his desk he sat down on the leather chair and leaned back. The chair was a dark brown and had that worn leather smell to it. The chair didn't squeak or creak with movement which made Ichigo happy. He let out a small sigh finally getting to feel calm and content for a while.

Some workers who were next to him waved and directed polite 'good mornings' his way. He nodded and was once again reminded of high school, where the only response he got were grunts and a few whimpers every now and then. Better then some of the more annoying things he got now.

He had set out in a simple form that being respected sucked.

Instead of stopping and letting out a groan at his co-workers, he decided to get some of his paper work out and start on that. He yawned when he saw the pile of work he had to complete before the end of the day.

The usual duty of 'sign this, and sign that' applied like always. It wasn't hard or anything, but it did get a bit boring after a while. Mostly with all the things he had to pay close attention to in order to get things sorted out correctly (or else suffer the wrath of Unohana). He knew very well his average was going up from all of the work he had already done the past year. He didn't slack off much and almost always got his work done on time. The first time he didn't make a deadline was the end of last week. He had stressed over it so much and was angered that he couldn't complete it on the given date.

But it seemed he had made up for it by getting the HM company to finally join them. What had caused them so long to decide was irrelevant and Ichigo didn't really care, but it upped his mood a bit by surfacing when it did.

A few hours later when the sun had already set, a couple of the others who were getting ready to head out asked him if he wanted to join them at a bar to 'celebrate' his victory against the dreaded HM franchise.

Ichigo politely declined the offer until Renji and Rukia came along and called him a stick in the mud for being such a downer on a day he actually caught a break from Unohana.

After a few minutes of taunting and loud remarks, Ichigo gave in and groaned for them to lead the way.

Although the place they had decided to go to looking old and run down on the outside, it was in mint condition on the inside. Ichigo wondered why they remodeled the inside, but not the outside. If his friends hadn't brought him here, he would have thought it was one of those disgusting bars that smelled of sweat and alcohol. A sick combination he might add.

The place contained a shining platinum bar with a rainbow of colored drinks to pick from along with simple kegs of every day beers people drank. He saw some grimy men taking shots while fashioned women in tight dresses held glasses of fine wine in their hands. In front of the bar was what Ichigo believed to be the dancing area by the people laughing and swinging their arms around to the hard beat coming from the black speakers. Ichigo scowled and glanced at his friends who were either already running to join in, or standing and trying to figure out what to do first.

"I thought we were just getting a drink," Ichigo nearly yelled over the music. He wanted to have a peaceful drink then be able to go home and sleep in his bed. Not suffer from a huge headache later in the day when he was trying to sleep.

"Heck no," Hirako Shinji yelled back with a small grin. He had a short bob cut with blond hair. He wore his work clothes but in a less professional way with his shirt no longer tucked in and his tie loose around his neck. "That wouldn't be any fun!"

"Yeah," Renji said, trying to nudge himself into the conversation. He put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pointed to different groups of women socializing with one another in the club. "Look at all these women Kurosaki! You can finally find a girl that doesn't have a fucked up air around her!"

Ichigo moved out of Renji's grasp. "I already got a girlfriend, remember?"

"And that matters why?"

"A pretty face she is, but not a fine piece of ass at all." Shinji countered at Ichigo and glanced around the room for someone as an example to what he was trying to tell him. He spotted a raven haired girl who was pleasing to the eye.

"Now Ichigo, turn your attention over there to that girl with the bright red ribbon keeping her hair up," Shinji advised him.

He pointed at a woman with dark hair and eyes strangely almost the same color as Ichigo's hair. She was wearing a simple light brown cocktail dress and held a halfway full margarita glass in her hand as she talked to another woman. She had a small sized chest but made up for it with wide hips and a curvy ass. When she saw that the men were staring at her, she winked.

Ichigo blushed and looked away too quickly.

"Damn, didn't even have a beer yet and you're already getting flustered," Renji muttered.

Shinji pushed Ichigo towards the girl and both men made a move to hide in the crowd at the dance floor.

"Have fun," Shinji called back and pushed Renji along with him.

"Those asses," Ichigo said with an aggravated groan. He ran a hand through his short locks of orange hair. Something suddenly poked his side.

"I hope you weren't talking about looking at other women already," purred a seductive voice. Ichigo jumped a bit and turned to see the woman Shinji had been going off about earlier standing right beside him with a flirty smile on her blood red lips.

"W-What? No! I was just-"

"So jumpy…" She laughed as he stammered out a confusing answer. "No need to explain yourself, I totally understand," she said and gave him a thumb's up sign with a wink.

"Great I guess…" Ichigo glanced around the room, not liking the awkward tension that was starting to rise.

She suddenly grabbed his hand by surprised and started to shake it. Ichigo looked at her, baffled and confused at what she was doing.

"Senna," she said.

"Uh…"

She sighed and gave him a small smile. "I feel we aren't at a place where we have to use proper formalities, so you can just call me by my first name."

"Oh…" he said quietly, now feeling like a complete idiot for not realizing what she had been doing earlier. "Then you can call me Ichigo."

"A pleasure to meet you Ichigo-san," she said brightly and shook his hand again before releasing it.

She put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Listen, maybe we could-"

"Senna-chan," a girl a few feet away waved her hand to get her attention. "We're heading out already, are you coming or what?"

"Uh, I'll be right there," she called back and turned to Ichigo with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry; I guess I'll see you around then, ne?"

"S-Sure," Ichigo struggled to say. His face was getting a tint of pink from embarrassment of acting like a fool for the few minutes they had been talking. He waved as she began to leave. He felt no need to run after her; she was after all, someone he had just met. Sure she was pleasing to the eye, but not to his in the least. The only woman he would admit to being the least bit pleasing was the one he had seen this morning, the girl with the silky auburn hair and doll like features.

He was starting to think something was wrong with him. Because as soon as she left, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket and he jumped a little like he had done when Senna poked him. Ichigo wasn't the jumpy, nor had he ever been thought of as that way before this. He was a man with a tough exterior. No one dares to cross his path when he was upset, especially his friends.

When it vibrated again, he glanced around for someplace quiet to go. He spotted an exit that probably led to an empty ally way outside. Not being one to complain much, Ichigo pushed through the crowd to get to the exit before his phone hit voice mail.

When he pushed open the door, he was happy to feel a slightly chilled breeze to show it was still Spring. It was indeed an ally way like he had predicted, but he could care less. It was dark and dank while you could still hear the thumps from the loud beat on the other side of the door. Ichigo answered his phone, knowing no one would bother him out here.

"Hello?"

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, correct," a smooth but serious voice asked. From the sound, he could tell it was definitely a woman.

"Uh… Yes. And can I ask who is calling?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, this is Unohana Retsu," the woman stated, "your department manager."

"Oh! Unohana-san," Ichigo said, finally recognizing the voice. "Is there something you want?"

From what he could hear next, she clicked her tongue in a disapproving way. She hadn't liked how he used her name, but she ignored it and moved on. "The HM Company called back asking if you wanted to have dinner with their CEO to finalize the deal sometime next week. Are you free for most of that week?"

"Yes!"

"Great then," Unohana hummed. "I hope you give it your all then Kurosaki-san and I'll give you a date tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Unohana-san," Ichigo said with a more happier tone. "See you tomorrow."

He hung up and leaned against the brick wall with a hint of a smile grazing his thin lips.

Things actually seemed to be turning out good for him this week.

…

…

…

…

"Ichi, you're home finally," a girl wrapped her arms around his waist as soon as he walked into the room of his apartment.

Ichigo frowned. "Tomoka? I thought you left to go on that trip for work."

"I did too," she said and smiled into his shirt. "But they said I could stay one more day. Can you believe it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess not…"

She pouted at his answer. "Hey!"

She messed with the hem of his shirt and looked up at him with light brown eyes. Tomoka was a petite girl with nothing really to look at. She had small breasts and barely any other curves to compare to anything, probably because she was slim and flexible. She wore her usual outfit of a tank top and shorts that hugged what little of an ass she had. Her hair was choppy and a dark brown, covering one of her eyes. It annoyed him to no end when she flipped the hair out of her face like a teenage boy. He asked her to cut it so it won't both her, but she refused saying it was fashionable.

At times Ichigo wondered how she got into his apartment. She was here most of the time, claiming to be cleaning up the pig pen he always left. He just rolled his eyes and tried not to get into too many conversations with her. She could get a little too chatty at times.

Tomoka nudged him softly. "Wanna fool around?"

"Not right now," Ichigo said and walked to his room to lie down on his bed. She followed behind him with silent steps. She sat on the foot of his bed.

"You seem more emotional then usual," she commented. "Did something happen today at work?"

He glanced at her with hooded eyes. "Yeah, I got a company I asked a month ago to actually join; I was surprised because they never got back with me."

"That's great Ichi!" She jumped on top of him and brought her lips to his neck. Her hair tickled his cheek as she giggled. "No scratch that, this is wonderful! Now we have to celebrate!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He showed some hesitation but leaned into the kiss. She smiled against his lips and began to unbutton his shirt.

_Let the games begin…_

…

…

…

…

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeep-_

"Not now Ichi…" Tomoka moaned. She pulled the thick sheets over her cold form to cover her naked body.

Ichigo slammed his hand down on whatever had been making the noise on his night stand. He groaned out a curse and turned his head to see he had nearly just broken his phone.

_Damn…_ he cursed again and checked the time on his alarm right beside his phone. The clock read it was only an hour before he was supposed to be waking up. Who would be calling this early anyway?

He checked the ID, only to see it was an unknown number. He decided to ignore it, knowing it probably wasn't Unohana or any one of importance sine they had dared to call so damn early. Whoever was calling would just have to leave a voice mail and get over it.

As soon as the ringing stopped, Ichigo flipped open the phone to check if they had left one. He clicked and put it against his ear to listen.

"_This message is for Kurosaki Ichigo," _a soft woman's voice played out. _"We are expecting your presence at Tsubaki Banking no later then 6 o'clock this morning. We have matters of much importance to discuss about a loan you have made four month prier. Please be ready to talk to the head of our banking, we have already set up an appointment for you at the designated time slot. Thank you."_

When the voice went dead, Ichigo frowned trying to think back as to when he had ever made a loan from a banking account he didn't even have. He'd hear of Tsubaki Banking, but he wasn't a member or anything.

Suddenly he cursed and remembered what the woman had said. They already scheduled an appointment with him and he wasn't even ready yet. He checked his clock and cursed again. He only had thirty minutes to get ready and get going or else he'd be late.

He took a quick shower and put a simple white button up shirt on along with some black slacks. He grabbed his black formal jacket he used for work and ran out of the apartment complex without a second glance. He'd have to grab something to eat before he went to work-

_Oh shit! _He stopped in his tracks half way to his destination. He hadn't thought about work! What was he going to do? He couldn't just be late, Rukia would have a cow.

After a few seconds of thinking things through, he decided to just settle with sending her a quick text and be on his way. He typed it away, not caring if he had made a mistake or not. She'd have to figure out what he meant either way.

He ran off not caring who was staring at him. Ichigo could care less if people thought he was crazy. They already thought he was scary and stayed away, so being considered crazy would probably be no different.

Ichigo was out of breath when he finally reached the place. It was a tall ten story building with a big flashy sign saying 'Tsubaki Banking' in bright bold letters. He pushed the glass doors open and walked in.

The lobby had a modern design to it. The head counter tops were grey and the computers black. Leather sofas were placed in a carpeted area where some people were waiting for their appointment. Ichigo checked his phone to see the time. Happy to see he only had about three more minutes till he was supposed to meet the head of this place.

He walked up to talk to one of the registered secretaries. There were two women who were seated. One was typing away on her keyboard while the other was busy talking to a co-worker who seemed to be from a different department.

"Um, excuse me," Ichigo said to the brunette typing. "I'm here for an appointment…"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She turned to face him from the other side of the counter. She smiled. "An appointment you say? Can I have your name?"

He cleared his throat. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Let me see…" she checked her computer with a few clicks with the mouse. "Great, you're just in time Kurosaki-san." She stated with another smile. She looked at the two women conversing beside her. "Uh… Sempai, could you help Kurosaki-san here find his way to Shihion-sama's office?"

The woman in question looked over to Ichigo. She nodded her head in return.

"I was going back that way anyway."

"Thank you," the bubbly girl said to her superior. She pointed at the woman she had just talked to. "This is Soi Fon, our second in command here. She'll show you the way to where you're heading so make sure to stay close." She nodded for them to go ahead.

They walked with her in the front and Ichigo following close behind. The place was a reasonable size, so Ichigo wouldn't risk getting lost.

Soi Fon never spoke to him once or even really paid attention to him at all. She just walked, not caring if he had been left behind or anything.

Ichigo frowned a bit. He looked straight forward, but his world seemed to slow down as soon as _she _began to walk down the line of his sight.

Just like yesterday, the world slowed down when she was near. Maybe it wasn't _the _world, but instead _his own _world that stopped when she strutted right in front of him like some movie star. Something about her caught his up most attention and would not let it go. He didn't understand how or why, nor did he really care. All that mattered to him was that she was standing only a few feet away from him. Had it been fate? Or was it destiny? Maybe just his mind playing tricks on him because the woman didn't seem to leave his thoughts. She had an air about her that was addicting, like those drugs sold on the street, except she was more toxic then any of them combined.

Today she wore her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her slender neck revealed for the taking of anyone who dared to try. Her voluptuous form covered in a thigh high ruby red dress that showed the tops of her ample bosoms. Her small feet wore regular sized black heals with a small bow to give it a cute and childish look.

She passed by him without even giving a second glance. He dared one though. Her hair swayed along with her wide hips and firm ass.

Ichigo wondered what she had been doing here. Did she have an account? Did she work here? Was she visiting someone? Tons of questions ran through his head and h lost track of what he was doing there in the first place.

He noticed Soi Fon hadn't gotten too far ahead, so he ran a bit to catch up to her.

She stopped in front of a pair of black wooden double doors.

"This is your stop, Kurosaki," she said. A sudden out of character grin over took her lips as she turned to leave. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Not really wanting to know what she meant by that, Ichigo shrugged the little worry he had away and entered the room.

It matched what was in the lobby and surrounding always perfectly. It was decorated with browns, blacks, and greys. Unlike Unohana's office though, there were no chairs for guests to sit in. he walked closer to the desk dead center in the middle of the room, which was a big size all on its own.

The rolling black leather chair behind it turned to reveal a beautifully tanned woman with cat like eyes. Her dark violet hair was up and her lips curved in an almost perverted way. She wore a dark dress that matched her skin tone and made her seems slim and perfectly fit. She placed her elbows on the desk and rested her head on top of her laced together fingers. A cat like grin overtook her perverse smile.

"Ah, welcome Ichigo-san to our humble bank," she purred. Her eyes flickered up and down his body, making Ichigo almost button up his jacket all the way. "I believe we can get to business since I assume you already know why you are here, correct?"

"Actually, I haven't had the slightest idea as to why I'm here… uh…"

"Shihion Yoruichi, but you can just call me Yoruichi, Ichigo-san."

"Ok, Yoruichi-san then…" Ichigo said. "I honestly don't know why I'm here. I got a voice mail this morning telling me I was scheduled an appointment with you but I don't even remember even once stepping foot into this building before."

"I see… Hmm, I guess I'll cut to the chase then," she said through her widened grin. "You owe us eight hundred million yen, Ichigo-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Please give thought, constructive criticism, comments, praises, help, spell checking, and love in your review. I want this story to do well because reviews help me strive for greatness. Thank you.


End file.
